


Fine

by samcroqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, One Shot, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: !!!!SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME!!!!!Elizabeth reflects on how her life has changed





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This song was the inspiration behind this One-shot 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWcyIpul8OE

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWcyIpul8OE>

 

“Addy we don’t eat the sand” Morgan scolds her young cousin, pressing a soft toy into the little girl's hands before taking off running across the sand and towards the water's edge.

 

Elizabeth watches the scene before her fondly, the notebook and pen in her lap seemingly forgotten as she watched the two girls interact. A Sad smile playing on her face as she watched her niece dart among the soft waves.

 

“Just the edge M please” she calls out to the young girl as she attempts to wade further into the waters.

 

She looks the spitting image of him as she waves back at her Aunt and a wave of sadness washes over her.

 

The pen shakes a little as she picks it back up and presses it to paper

 

### ‘Where was I….. it’s been 245 days 6 hours and 24 minutes and….15 seconds since you left us….since we said goodbye, parted ways Not that i'm counting or anything, how stupid and pathetic would that be.

### Morgan is coping surprisingly well, we explained it as best we could, and I think a part of her understood, she’s just like you Tony, so smart already. Morgan has everyone wrapped around her little finger, she follows Peter around like a Puppy asking so many questions I think he has trouble keeping up with her, I think she might just be smarter than you.

###    
We had our grand opening of the first ‘ Tony Stark Yong Minds Institute and foundation’ I thought you’d like that, to have your name plastered around the world, to be known as a man of learning and science and not just Iron Man, you were always so much more, you were my hero before you became the worlds hero, I wish I’d told you that I feel like we left so much unsaid I’m so thankful for those last few years, so thankful you came back to us.

### I wish you could see them…our girls.

### We’ll be fine, I know we will’

 

The pen is pried from her hands by a set of chubby sand covered fists, wide brown eyes mirroring her own. The little girl lets out a delighted squeal as Elizabeth lifts her up to blow a raspberry on her belly, the little girl shrieking with glee as her mother engulfs her in a hug. The two of them watching Morgan run and jump across the sand, chubby hands clapping in delight each time the other girl ran past them.

Elizabeth presses a kiss into the small girl’s hair, smiling softly.

 

Yes she thought, they would be fine

 

Just fine.

 

 


End file.
